En el lugar de siempre
by jacque-kari
Summary: Aquí…- hizo una pequeña pausa y lo miró a los ojos – fue donde tú y yo hablamos… como amigos… no como dos desconocidos que se conocen por casualidad… desde entonces dejaste de ser sólo el hermano mayor de T.k…  ... y algo cambió entre los dos.


Hola... si estás leyendo esto, solo quiero decir que esta es una idea que surgió de pronto y tuve que escribirla para poder estudiar, porque sino habría seguido dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que no está bien trabajada... pero esta es mi forma particular de ver cómo podría haber comenzado una relación entre Yamato y Hikari, dado que no tienen muchos seguidores y en el anime no fueron muy cercanos...

Sólo me resta decir que ninguno de estos personaje me pertenece, sino que a su respectivo dueño y sólo los estoy utilizando para dar vida a una de mis fantasiosas ideas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A simple vista el lugar parecía desierto, pero prácticamente oculta de cualquier mirada curiosa, había una muchacha sentada en lo más alto de las gradas, y aunque ella no lo sabía en ese momento, un joven rubio la observaba desde la entrada, hace unos minutos había notado su ausencia en el salón y había decidido buscarla, el primer lugar en el que había mirado era este, el gimnasio de la escuela, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla en este último tiempo. Luego de unos instantes de titubeo se decidió a entrar.

- Hikari – chan… - llamó

Y la joven alzó la mirada ausente para fijarla sobre él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo… ¿vas a bajar o tendré que subir hasta ahí?

Ella lo miró titubeante, pero no dijo nada.

- De acuerdo… supongo que iré yo…- dijo más para si mismo y comenzó a subir las gradas hasta sentarse a su lado.

Ninguno dijo nada durante algún tiempo, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, ya habían pasado varios momentos así, y de alguna manera parecía su propia forma de comunicarse, simplemente sentir la presencia del otro.

- Entonces… - comenzó él con cautela - ¿qué haces acá cuando deberías estar sentada en tu silla esperando que te nombren para recibir tu diploma?

Ella no respondió, pero el chico no se decepcionó, sabía que no sería tan fácil que le dijera qué sucedía.

- ¿No quieres ir?

- La verdad no lo sé…- contestó luego de unos segundos de meditación al respecto – yo…simplemente…tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien…

- Todo cambia Hikari… no puedes detener el tiempo… incluso si no vas a recibir tu diploma, te graduarás…no puedes eludirlo…no eternamente…

- Lo sé… no soy tan ingenua…- murmuró con una risa desganada – sólo esperaba poder prolongarlo un poco más… disfrutar mis últimos minutos en este lugar…

- ¿Por qué este lugar? – preguntó él de inmediato.

- Si has venido a buscarme aquí, deberías saberlo…- contestó mirándolo concienzudamente a los ojos.

- Cuando no te vi… supe inmediatamente que estabas aquí… sólo lo supe, este lugar es…

- Importante para mí…- completó – pase demasiadas horas aquí, animando al equipo… aquí fue donde Takeru me robó mi primer beso y nos hicimos novios… fue el mismo lugar donde rompimos luego de un hermoso año de relación…aquí…- hizo una pequeña pausa y lo miró a los ojos – fue donde tú y yo hablamos… como amigos… no como dos desconocidos que se conocen por casualidad… desde entonces dejaste de ser sólo el hermano mayor de T.k….

- Ese fue un buen cambio, ¿no lo crees?

- Por supuesto que si…

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?

Ella apartó la mirada comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Pues… supongo que los cambios no siempre son malos…

- Eres una chica inteligente y hermosa… tendrás un excelente futuro, no tienes a que temer…

- Sé que es estúpido…

- Claro que no lo es… todos hemos pasado por esto… recuerdo cuando salí de la secundaria, no tenía idea de que haría con mi vida, quería dedicarme a la música, pero mis padres no estaban de acuerdo… discutí con ellos y me mudé del departamento, fue difícil… pero era necesario y las cosas acabaron mejor de lo que habría esperado…

- Eres talentoso…siempre lo fuiste, sabía que triunfarías…- sonrió.

- Yo no… tenía 17 años y lo único que tenía claro era que amaba la música y no dejaría mi guitarra por nada, sabía que tal vez no me daría para comer, pero… no tenía un plan b y si fracasaba tendría que volver a casa… no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer… luché contra la corriente y gané… lo que quiero decir es que… tienes todo para buscar tu lugar, Tai me dijo que te aceptaron en Princeton… eso es genial…

- Le dije que era un secreto…- se rió ella entre divertida y avergonzada.

- Está orgulloso de ti… trató de no contármelo, pero no pudo contenerse… - sonrió

- Lo sé…es sólo que no estoy segura de si es lo que quiero…

- ¿Entonces qué esperas para ir y equivocarte?

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Puede que no sea lo que quieres de la vida, pero no lo sabrás si no vas…

- No es sólo eso… sé que quiero ser profesora…lo que no sé es si quiero alejarme de ustedes… será como comenzar de nuevo… aquí tengo toda mi vida…

- Suenas como una anciana… ¿acaso lo eres? – se burló él y ella se ofendió golpeándolo en el hombro con su puño.

- Tonto, Yamato…

- Hey, no me llames así, sabes cuanto lo odio… - reclamó, aunque no estaba realmente enfadado.

Ella le sacó la lengua mofándose.

Era una niña, en sus ojos todavía podía distinguir ese brillo de la inocencia y nuevamente se preguntó desde cuándo las cosas habían cambiado. ¿En qué momento se había fijado en sus delicadas curvas y su hermosa sonrisa?, ¿cuándo fue que su presencia comenzó a ponerlo nervioso hasta el punto de volver a sentirse como un adolescente?, quizás el problema era que eso había sucedido cuando aún era un adolescente. Hace más de tres años, ella tenía sólo catorce y el diez y siete. En ese tiempo habían comenzado a hablarse, luego de que él la encontrara llorando en ese lugar, no recordaba bien el motivo, sólo que se había acercado sin saber qué diría, no era la clase de persona que pudiera consolar a alguien, era un completo inútil cuando se trataba de chicas, sobre todo si estaban llorando, pero algo lo hizo sentarse a su lado y preguntar qué sucedía, ella lo miró y aferrándose a su cuerpo continuó llorando durante horas. Él sólo puso una mano torpemente sobre su cintura y permaneció inmóvil, permitiendo que se desahogara, y cuando finalmente se calmó y le contó lo que ocurría, la escuchó y luego trató de hacerla sonreír, cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidar el momento, nunca se había comportado así antes, pero pareció funcionar, y así acabaron riéndose de tonterías hasta que se hizo tarde. Un simple acontecimiento que cambió sus vidas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Hikari lo regresó a la realidad, se había perdido en su recuerdo sin darse cuenta.

- No, nada…

- Te quedaste pensativo…

- Sólo me acordaba de algo…

- ¿Estabas pensando en aquel día?

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Para ella también había sido especial. Había discutido con Takeru por una tontería, la verdad no recordaba el motivo, así que se había refugiado en el único lugar que pensó que nadie la encontraría, ya era tarde así que casi todos se habían marchado, sin embargo, entre sus sollozos sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y alzó la cabeza, no entendía que hacía Matt ahí, pero le preguntó qué le pasaba y no fue capaz de responder, así que se aferró a sus brazos y lloró inconsolablemente durante un par de horas. Necesitaba desesperadamente de alguien y él parecía dispuesto a escuchar, aunque no entendía porqué. Cuando finalmente pudo detener sus lágrimas le explicó lo que sucedía, él no dijo nada, pero fue suficiente para ella con que la escuchara, sólo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, no quería que le dieran la razón ni que le dijeran que estaba equivocada, sólo que la acompañaran unos minutos, y para su sorpresa, lo hizo quien menos habría esperado.

- También lo recordaste ¿eh? – esta vez fue su turno para preguntar y Kari asintió, también con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Eso creo… no sé que has hecho para calmarme, pero ha funcionado… gracias…

- Bueno… quizás es tiempo regresar…- sugirió él, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, la verdad no entendía cómo se habían vuelto tan amigos, simplemente un día comenzaron a hablar y se dio cuenta de que Matt no era tan engreído y frívolo como todos pensaban, sólo era tímido y le incomodaba que las chicas lo persiguieran, pero del otro lado la gente solía confundirlo con altanería. Debía confesar que desde pequeña le había parecido atractivo, y cuando los prejuicios desaparecieron fue imposible no enamorarse de él, era una locura, pero había sido inevitable. Él había estado con ella cuando terminó con T.k., la había apoyado, había creído en ella y ahora estaba aquí. Tenía quince años cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y creía haberlo olvidado, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente en su pecho.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – insistió Matt alzando las cejas.

- Si…lo siento…- se disculpó muy apenada.

Matt le sonrió y se levantó para bajar, por un instante sintió las mismas ganas de besarla que hace tres años, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía fue difícil luchar contra eso, pero Kari era muy niña y no habría sido prudente intentar nada, Tai lo habría matado si hubiera siquiera sospechado todo lo que la castaña le producía y que ya no la miraba con tanta inocencia. El tiempo había pasado, pero al parecer el sentimiento sólo había permanecido oculto para aparecer en un momento se debilidad.

Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a bajar, lo hizo sin pensar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaría tan mal besarla ahora.

_Por Kami… tienes que controlarte… - _se dijo a si mismo.

Pero cuando puso los pies sobre el suelo y se volteó para ayudarla, ambos se quedaron mirando, estaban casi a la misma altura, y se miraron como dos personas que sabían que querían lo mismo en ese momento, al final nunca supieron quien se movió primero, si Hikari se inclinó o Matt fundió sus labios con los de ella, probablemente lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, de manera coordinada, pero espontánea, eliminaron esa molesta distancia y se atrevieron a besarse libremente. Lo primero fue el impacto de sus bocas, como un choque accidental, sólo labio contra labio, y entonces se sumergieron uno en el otro. Las manos se Matt la sujetaron de la cintura con cierta ansiedad, mientras la manos de ella se enredaban en su cuello y se movieron como buscando la posición ideal. Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin oxígeno, ella se alzó muy ligeramente aún sintiendo el aliento de él, y permanecieron con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar la electricidad que les había producido ese beso.

Él no podía creer lo que había hecho, ella tampoco.

- Creo que…-comenzó Kari algo titubeante – debería ir a…

- Deberías…

- Tai podría…

- Creo que es lo más prudente…

Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo y coordinadamente. Se miraron incómodos unos instantes y él la alzó de la cintura para dejarla lentamente sobre el suelo.

- Me voy…

- Te seguiré en un minuto…

- Está bien… - sonrió y se alejó de él.

Matt la observó, sintiendo los labios tibios y el corazón sumamente alborotado. La cordura no parecía regresar. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?, tenía una hora para pensar qué diría, ella le había correspondido, pero no era motivo para aprovecharse.

- Kari ya tiene 17 años… quizás podríamos… - interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos, antes de eso tendría que idear una forma para que Tai no lo matara.

Se rió de sí mismo.

Definitivamente es una locura – dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar.


End file.
